


Daniel & Seongwu's sexcapades

by Anonymous



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Kinda, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Panty Kink, Peeping, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Sex Toys, Smut, failed attempt at smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 00:01:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17314283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Seongwu has a thing for lingeries.Daniel has a thing for Seongwu wearing lingeries.





	Daniel & Seongwu's sexcapades

**Author's Note:**

> This is a disaster! >< first time writing something like this. If it offended you or anything (especially the authors of the two fics) please just tell me and i'll do something about it.
> 
>  
> 
> This is inspired by 2 fics entitled "A Little Tease" & "Bad Roommates" respectively.

.

.

 

 

 

 

Daniel just got home from his schedule and it is already past 1 am, feeling so exhausted, he tried to stealthily go to his shared room with Seongwu. Slowly opening the door, surprised to see the lights on, and only to be greeted by his hyung's naked form. There, in the middle of their shared bedroom, Ong Seongwu, his beloved hyung, is standing in his naked glory!

 

  
Or so he thought.

 

  
Seongwu then pulled out a box containing one of his newly bought lingerie. A black lingerie with intricate designs and is adorned by lace.

 

  
Daniel felt like everything stopped when he saw his hyung slowly put the lingerie on, like Seongwu is putting on a little show for him to enjoy, that hugged his lithe body beautifully. Daniel cant help but drool and think how ethereal his hyung looks in a lingerie, beautiful than any other woman wearing one. He saw his hyung pose for some picture, and made a mental note to look for it online (if ever he uploaded it) and save it. Of course **For Acdemic Purposes** only ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°).

 

  
However, he actually didnt expect it when Seongwu get his lube and toys, and settled in on his bed. Facing him, like wanting to show him and give him a VIP seat on his masturbating session. Seongwu then started playing with his half hard cock mewling every now and then, while his right hand is busy with his cock, his left hand played with his hardened nubs flicking them and moaning at the same time.

 

  
After his cock became fully hard, he changed his position, his hands and knees are now flat against the bed and his rear directly facing daniel, for him to see his enticing hole. Daniel cant help but gulp and palm his now hard as rock length. Who wouldnt when someone as beautiful and hot as his Seongwu hyung is giving him a once in a lifetime fap show.

 

  
He watched as Seongwu played with his hole through the lacy panty that he wore. His cock cant help but ooze in precum. He then exposed his pretty hole putting his panty aside and wet his fingers. He slowly put one finger in his hole and pushed and pulled it, not long after adding the second and third finger, until he cant take it anymore and is now a moaning mess. Daniel is now gripping his cock in the open, cant help but imagine he is the one fingering his hyung hard and fast. He almost growled loudly when Seongwu moaned his name sexily while moving his hips and his fingers in and out of his twitching hole.

 

  
Seongwu removed his fingers and Daniel, Daniel almost came when he saw how wide and spasming his hole his, grunting and wishing he could tapped that, cant help imagining how his big, thick cock would look while his hyung's hole swallowed it whole still wearing his black lacy lingerie.

 

  
Seongwu lubed up his dildo and slowly pushed it in his twitching hole. _"D-Dan.. Daddy please.. fuck me.. fill me up with your thick cock.. ah!!"_ he moans while he push in and pull out the dildo faster and faster. Witnessing this, Daniel cant help but stroke his dick almost in the same pace as Seongwu's dildo go in and out of his hole. _"Fuck. You're so tight baby.. argh"_ Daniel cant help but answer his hyung's earlier cries.

 

  
As Seongwu continue to abuse his hole and moan Daniel's name, Daniel, at the same time, also cant help but stroke his dick and grunt.

 

  
A staccatos of moans, mewls, and grunts filled the room.

 

  
_"F-fuc-- Niel-ah~ please harder! im almost near... ah! Ah!"_

 

  
_"Daddy... please fuck me harder... I'll be your slut and fucktoy as long as you want.. fill me up with your cum please..!"_

 

  
  
After the intense toyfucking and handjacking that theyve done, they came hard at the same time, Seongwu smearing his white cum on Daniel's sheets and Daniel shooting it in his hands. _'Ah im so fucked'_ Daniel thought.

 

  
Seongwu is still panting after his tiring work out and didnt pull out yet the dildo that is buried deep in his ass. Daniel, because of his exhaustion from his earlier schedule and activity, didnt notice Seongwu coming his way. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Thoughts? Tell me about it! I would greatly appreciate it


End file.
